


Constellations

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [22]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Illusions, Stars, Wevember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: "I'll be with you in the stars."
Relationships: Undisclosed ONEWE member/Reader
Series: wevember [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 2





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda angsty and I didn't specify a member but I did picture this with a onewe member

Sometimes you wonder how stars are even real. They’re like tiny crystals you can’t reach, too beautiful to hold. It was prettier when constellations were seen, it’s like little drawings in the sky.

You loved it when the sky was clear and you could see all the stars out. Although, you didn’t mind the occasional clouds that compliment the painting above you. The mood was serene, you felt at peace with such beauty looming above your head.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” You whispered. The sky was smiling at you, you can feel it. 

“All the stars… The constellations… How can something be so beautiful?”

_ “Yet it’s so painful at the same time.” _

You laughed bitterly, turning your head towards the empty patch of grass next to you. Of course, it’s just not the same.

_ You missed him. _

Without him… It just didn’t feel the same without him next to you. You two did everything together, even stargazing.

It just feels different without him.

You wiped the tears from your eyes before sitting up to head back inside. It’s getting late and tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.

\---

You felt small in the vast airport, your hands tightly gripping onto your phone. It felt like hours have passed despite the display telling you it’s only been fifteen minutes.

You finally heard the ring indicating it. The smile grew wider on your face. It has been too long. Either that or you’re just dramatic.

You heard your name being called in the distance. You stood up and rushed to the source of the voice, calling his name back before flinging into his arms.

“I missed you,” you said.

“I’ve only been gone for what, a year?” He chuckled.

“But it felt like forever.” You pouted.

“Don’t you remember? I said I’ll be with you in the stars,” he said, cupping your cheeks.

You don’t know why you were crying. Was it happy tears? Was it sad tears? Your heart didn’t feel at ease.

_ “I’ll always love you, you know that?” _

\---

The sun pierced through your lids as morning came. You woke up with a drowsy feeling, processing what just happened. Emptiness swelled in you again. 

_ It wasn’t real, he’s no longer with you. It was all a dream _


End file.
